Geoff Pierson
|birth_place= Chicago, Il |sex= Male |height= 6' |haircolor= Grey |occupation= Actor, Director |yearsactive= 1980 to present |website= |spouse= Cali Timmins (1997 to present) |children= Norah, Catherine, Roy |known_for= his role as Jack Malloy on Unhappily Ever After |character= Roland Squab |episodes = "Just Married...with Children" (Season 2) }}Geoff Pierson (sometimes credited as Geoffrey Pierson, born June 16, 1949) is an American actor, best known for his roles television show such as Unhappily Ever After, That 80's Show, 24 and Dexter Geoff appeared in the second season of Married... with Children as Roland Squab in the Season 2 episode "Just Married... with Children". Early Life Born in Chicago, Il, he moved to New York, earning a bachelors at Fordham University and by 1980, a masters from Yale School of Drama. Acting Career He began his acting career in 1980, performing in Summer stock theatre. In 1981, he appeared in the television series, Texas as Detective Donovan and then 1983, he landed a role as Frank Ryan on the drama, Ryan's Hope. Throughout the 80s and early 1990s, he appeared on various shows such as Kate and Allie, Law and Order, Party Of Five and New York Undercover. From 1994 to 1998, he had a recurring role on Grace Under Fire, as Jimmy Kelly, the ex-husband to Brett Butler's character Grace Kelly. In 1995, he landed the role of Jack Malloy, a recently divorced, schizophrenic, and alcoholic used car salesman who talks to a stuffed rabbit named Mr. Floppy, on the show Unhappily Ever After. He directed 3 episodes and remained on the series until its finale in 1999. During the 2000s, he made various appearances on shows and movies, such as Behind Enemy Line, Sabrina The Teenage Witch, Changeling, NCIS, Friends, Veronica Mars and Nash Bridges. During 2002, he played R.T. Howard on the short lived sitcom, That 80's Show. From 2002 to 2003, he played Senate Minority Leader Tripplehorn on The West Wing and from 2003 to 2005, he played Senator (and later, U.S. President) John Keeler on 24. From 2006 until 2013, he played Miami Metro Police Captain Tom Matthews on the Showtime series, Dexter. Recently, he has appeared on various shows and movies, such as Enlisted, Boardwalk Empire, J.Edgar, Jack and Jill, In Plain Sight, Castle and Subergatory. In addition to film and television, he has also appeared on various stage productions, including A Street Car Named Desire, Tricks of the Trade, American Buffalo, Timon of Athens and The Gambler. Appearance on Married... with Children He appeared in the second season episode Just Married... with Children as Roland Squab, a television repairman from Wisconsin and the husband to Mona Squab. They both appear on the game show "How Do I Love Thee", a game where two newlywed couples compete by physically torturing their partners for prizes, along with Al and Peg, who are trying to pretend to be Steve and Marcy. After trying a few games, Roland and Mona realized they loved each other too much to hurt one another for prizes and are later replaced by Steve and Marcy, who are then pretending to be the Bundys. Trivia *His character on Unhappily Ever After, Jack Malloy, was similar to Al Bundy in many ways, such as having a terrible relationship with his family, being the sole breadwinner of the family, having a daughter that he loved, yet tricked, him to get her way, using alcohol to escape from his problems and hating his low wage sales job. This may be due to the fact that Unhappily Ever After was created by Ron Leavitt, one of the co-creators of Married...With Children. Also, the voice of Mr. Floppy, Jack's stuffed rabbit, was voiced by Bobcat Goldwaitht, who previously appeared on MWC as Zemus, the father of Seven. *Many of the shows he has appeared on (Alien Nation,That 80's Show, Pary of Five, 24, New York Undercover, Fringe and Enlisted) were on FOX, the network home of MWC. Category:Actors Category:Guest stars